Return of the Raptor Whisperer
by dinorico10
Summary: 3 years after the events of Jurassic World, a dozen people who were part of the incident are invited back to the island, among them Owen Brady. But when the company's reasons for asking his return to Isla Nublar become apparent, will another life threatening incident take place? Or will the raptor whisperer save the day?


**There are spoilers for Jurassic World, this is your only warning.**

* * *

June 12th, 2018, three years after Isla Nublar

* * *

 **Owen POV**

I wake up to the growls of lions in the distance. Lions? Oh right, Africa. Your a safari guide. Today is a special day, the third anniversary of the Isla Nublar incident. Today, for the first time since, a dozen staff and guests who were there and were part of the incident are being invited back to the island for a week. Who was I to say no? They say the island is under control, who knows what that means. They're trying to reopen, probably would have been there helping them do it, but without most of the raptors to train they didn't need me anymore, made me feel real loved to be fired after saving lives.

Getting up, I move quickly so that I hopefully won't miss the plane there, that would kinda suck and is a possibility as I as I've slept in a bit too much. Almost leaving, I quickly grab a small bag, containing a tooth, the tooth I managed to obtain of the Indominus Rex. Running out to get to my jeep, I drive to the airport and board the plane to San José, wondering what the park will be like when I arrive. After the incident, they kept a tight wrap on the state of the park, and pull every string they could in the media to make sure that enough emphasis was put on the heroics of myself and Claire, versus the mistakes made and lives lost. It worked, more or less, as it seems there must be enough people who would be willing to go back for them to justify trying to reopen it.

Arriving at the airport, I show my ticket, and board on the plane. I'll never get used to how easy security is, it's so much quicker then in the U.S, or even Costa Rica. A few hours into the flight, I decide to take a nap, hopefully prevent to much jet lag.

* * *

"Sir?" said a voice far off voice. "Sir, the plane landed 15 minutes ago, you need to leave." said the voice much more clearly.

"What? I'm up, I'm up" I responded. "Wait what‽ 15 minutes ago‽ I have to run!" I said realizing what the flight attendant had said and that I had slept a "little" too long and might miss the bus the park had set up for those headed to the island. Getting through the airport as quickly as possible, I manage to get to the bus just in time, and was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Owen!" called Gray, running up to hug me.

"Hey kid! How you been?" I responded, catching him in an embrace.

"Really good! I've learned a lot about dinosaurs, and I went to Disneyland, and I got a new action figure two days ago, an-"

"Woah woah woah, slow down. I'm too old for that kinda fast talk." I said jokingly. "You Zach?" I asked to the older of the two brothers.

"Good" he said, only barely looking up from his phone. Guess some things never change.

"Well, being good is, well, good. Glad you both have been having fun with your life. Excited to head back to the island?" I asked.

"Yes, but were going to be carful, right Gray?" Said Zach

"Right Zach" Responded Gray dismissively.

"Well, you guys sit tight, it'll be a big before we reach the ferry" I stated.

* * *

After the bus ride to the ferry and the 3 hour ferry ride we were approaching the island, I felt it already been a pretty long long day travel, though I knew that once on the island there would a lot to do, so I tried to push thoughts of fatigue out of my head and prepare for what ever I would be doing during my week on the island.

Once at the dock, I was disappointed to not see Claire, but a business man in a suit. Gives me the creeps that lot.

"Welcome back to Isla Nublar, my name is Justin Kaufman, I've been over seeing reconstruction efforts since the incident that all of you were part of," said Justin. "First of all, I'd like to say sorry to all of you for the experience you had at our park, and thank you for helping in the situation in any capacity. If you'd like to follow me, we have arranged all of you rooms in our Hilton hotel, and a tour of the new park for tomorrow."

Following Justin, we went to the hotel to check in and drop off our bags in our rooms. Arriving in my room, I took moment observe the room, having only stayed at my bungalow during my time working at the park. Looking out my window onto the main street, I could see that most building had been updated or reconstructed in one way or another, likely to give a new feel. The visitors center seemed to be the only building more or less unchanged, likely due to the cost rebuilding such a large facility.

After getting Zach and Gray in their room a few doors down, we headed to the main street to Winston's steakhouse, the only operating restaurant on the island.

"Where do you think Claire is?" I wonder out loud after we have ordered our food. "I would have thought she would have been waiting for us at the dock."

"I would thought so too, wouldn't think we'd be trusted with anyone other then her after last time," responded Zach. "Oh well, we'll see her when we do." He concluded, looking back down at his phone.

Receiving our food, which was just as good as I remember it, I finally ask the boys, "You guys ready to do some exploring?"

"You bet!"

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park or Jurassic World and do not intend nor expect to make any profit on this fan fiction story.**_

 **What do you guys think? I'm liking this so far, loved the movie, which I saw Sunday, and just had to make a Fanfiction on it. All feedback is appreciated! Also, this is my first ever chapter over a** **thousand words. Yea!**


End file.
